The Ailing Joker
by NanjoKouji
Summary: Joker has a fever, Bruce takes care of him. R.I.P Heath ledger. This Fic is dedicated to the authors of Slipping Into Entropy. Available on AO3 This is a Slipping Into Entropy verse, the verse does not belong to me, the fic does.


Joker woke with a jolt, he'd had another nightmare. It wasn't as bad because Bruce's presence comforted him but still… He took in the darkness of the room and glanced at the clock on the bedside table, it was only 2.00 am. He shivered and snuggled tighter into Bruce.

Bruce sensed Joker's movement and muttered "what's wrong?" tightening his arms around the Joker's waist. Joker tucked his face into Bruce's neck trying to get more warmth, he tried to reply but found it difficult, his teeth were chattering. Bruce felt the Joker's jaw moving against his neck and opened his eyes, the joker was shivering.

Bruce got up in a sitting position dragging the joker with him in the process, Joker held on tighter and refused to let go when Bruce held his arms and tried to pry them away.

"Are you ok?" asked Bruce worriedly, it was a summer night and he was sweltering but the joker was feeling cold and was shivering, what was wron- Bruce stopped his thought mid-sentence and realised that these were the symptoms of a fever.

He brought a hand up and pressed it to the Jokers forehead feeling his temperature, his forehead was burning! Bruce used more force and finally managed to loosen the arms around him, he carefully lay joker's head back on the pillow and rolled over him to get out of the bed.

Joker's eyes were drooping and he was still shivering _shit, why am I so cold_ he thought, his face turning into a slight scowl at his body acting of its own accord. He felt Bruce roll over him and tried to grab his arm but his arm wouldn't lift, it felt like too much work.

Bruce got off the bed, switched the light on and leaned over the Joker putting the quilt back on his shivering body. "You're shivering but your body is burning up so you must have a fever." He was worried but he tried not to show it, it wouldn't do for the Joker to know that he was worried, it would just make the Joker feel worse.

The Joker saw Bruce's shoulders hunch slightly with tension and let out a slight chuckle cut off by a cough "don't…..worry…B-bat", he knew Bruce would always make a big deal out of things that weren't even that worrying, well to him anyway.

Bruce looked the Joker and smiled, even though he was probably feeling like shit, he was still grinning, as always. "I'm coming back ok?" and he quickly made his way to the kitchen to get some pills and a glass of water.

Joker looked up at the ceiling and tried to concentrate on it while he was waiting for Bruce, he blinked hard and opened his eyes to look at the ceiling again, Yup, still in two, he gave up on his sight and closed his eyes hoping Bruce would hurry up.

Bruce grabbed the pills and water and made his way back over to the Joker quickly, the joker didn't often get ill and even if he was feeling out of it, he would probably never tell Bruce. Partly because he didn't want to appear weak but partly because Bruce knew the Joker knew that he worried a lot, even if he had a headache, Bruce had been close to losing him so many times, he didn't want another.

He came back into the room and set the glass of water and pills on the bedside table, making his way back to the joker on the other side of the bed. He lifted one of the spare pillows and leant it against the headboard pushing the Joker up gently in a sitting-slouching position. He grabbed the pills and told Joker to open his mouth.

Joker finally opened his eyes widely when he heard Bruce tell him to open his mouth and said "why?" Bruce rattled the pills in front of him and repeated for him to open his mouth, the Joker shook his head and set his mouth in a stubborn line.

He didn't like medicine, he didn't like how it manipulated his body and forced him to stay however it pleased, even though it had been a long time since he had been at the asylum, he still remembered it as clear as yesterday. The doctors drugging him, forcing him to stay in a haze and unable to move, tying him down. He knew Bruce wouldn't do that but still…

Bruce shook his head and waited for the Joker to open his mouth, he knew the Joker had problems with medicine but this medicine wouldn't sedate him heavily, it was only aspirin. He sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed "I promise this doesn't have any long term effects, it's just to bring your fever down, its only aspirin."

The Joker didn't say anything but allowed Bruce to open his mouth to shove in two pills and a stream of water. The Joker quickly gulped it down and closed his mouth again, he didn't want any more medicine.

Bruce chuckled at the stubborn behaviour and went to lay next to the Joker, he didn't touch the Joker, he was burning up and he didn't want his fever to go up higher, even so, the Joker immediately put his arms around Bruce once he was next to him and sunk his head back into Bruce's neck. Bruce lay back and stroked his hair gently as Joker's breath started slowing down, Bruce hoped the fever would reduce when they woke up, he closed his own eyes and waited for sleep to overcome him.

Joker woke up with a terrible hammering in his head causing his sight to falter slightly with dizziness. He glanced at Bruce and saw that he was still fast asleep, the night had passed and there was sunlight filtering through the curtains. Joker carefully released himself from Bruce's arms and crept out of the bathroom holding a hand tight to his mouth.

As soon as he was out of the room, he ran towards the direction of the bathroom. He was running so quickly that he bumped into Alfred who had been holding tray of breakfast. The tray fell along with the Joker, covering him in orange juice and grease, the plate was smashed and the food was everywhere but he couldn't have cared less.

He quickly rose and fell to his knees as he reached the toilet, he opened the top with shaky hands and was sick violently in the toilet.

Bruce jerked awake as he heard a dull crash somewhere outside the bed room door, he looked to his left and saw that his bed was empty. He quickly pulled a shirt over his head and rushed out of the bedroom to find Alfred kneeling on the floor picking up something.

He got closer and saw that food and liquid was everywhere muddled with pieces of ceramic, Alfred caught his eye and nodded towards the bathroom. Bruce hurried and opened the bathroom door to find Joker on the floor with his face pressed against the cold tiles. He walked to the toilet and blanched at the beige colour in and around the toilet, he had been sick.

Joker heard footsteps in the bathroom and grimaced "look Freddy, I didn't do it on purp-"but before he could finish he was interrupted by Bruce. "It's me, why didn't you wake me up?"

Joker tried to grin but failed, instead holding a grimace "because of this, the fussing" and he coughed. Bruce rolled his eyes, the Joker always overestimated his concern, he crouched down and touched the Jokers cheek, it was hot as was the rest of the body and he was visibly sweating.

The Joker pressed his cheek further into the floor and shut his eyes, he was feeling hot now, contrary to what he had been feeling a few hours ago and welcomed the chill the tiles offered, it was doing little to cool him but he didn't care.

Bruce folded his legs and sat down beside the Joker, if he was going to have to convince the Joke he was going to have sit down, it would take a while. "I know what will help your body cool down, but you might not like it." The Jokers eyes snapped opened and he looked at Bruce immediately, he wanted to get rid of this-this stupid fever that was plaguing his body "what is it"

Bruce's eyes darted towards the bathtub and replied "a bath". The Joker cringed inside and outward, _bat knows I hate the bath, I can barely step in the shower and that's only when he's there with me" _Bruce looked at the Joker face twisted in distaste and carried on "it's the quickest way to get your body to cool down, other than rolling around naked in a field of snow and we don't have that right now unfortunately".

He prepared himself for the Joker's protests but none came. Joker quickly made up his mind _if I have this 'bath' then I'll recover quicker, perhaps bat can come in the bath with me_ he snickered and glanced back up to Bruce's face who was looking confused, what was amusing the Joker?

"Fine. If it's the quickest way then fine." Bruce was astonished, he had agreed so fast, it was unbelievable. He quickly got up before Joker changed his mind and opened the cold tap ¾ of the way and the hot tap to ¼ quarter and waited for the bath to fill up, the water had to be lukewarm, cold enough to cool the Joker's body but not cold enough to freeze him.

When the bath was three quarters of the way full, he closed the taps and went over to the Joker. He undid the knot on his pants and let them slide of his slender hips leaving him naked, Bruce's mind was starting to wonder to other places but he quickly shoved his thoughts aside and scooped the Joker up.

He lowered him carefully into the bathtub and stepped back to see the Joker's reaction.

The Joker felt schizophrenic, one side of mind was telling him that he was sitting in a tub full of water and that he should be panicking but the other side was telling him to relax, the water felt good to his scorching skin and he decided for once to try to 'enjoy' the water instead of panicking.

Bruce watched the Joker's face turn from quick panic into relaxation, well as relaxed as he could get himself because he was still sitting in a bath tub full of water.

He was going to leave the bathroom to get the Joker's clothes but as soon as he was about to turn towards the door, the Jokers voice rang out. "Don't go" he said, he felt shame well up inside him at the request but he couldn't, he couldn't stay in here alone. Bruce turned and sat on the mat by the tub looking at the Joker.

Joker took one of his wet hands out and held it in one Bruce's dry ones. "Wanna come in here with me?" he said mischievously letting his fingers paint a light trail on Bruce's wrist. Bruce nearly succumbed as he leaned in but at the last moment pulled himself back, the Joker was sick and he wouldn't get better if Bruce was putting his hands all over him and besides, he would only get warmer. Bruce didn't want the Joker getting hypothermia.

Joker groaned in annoyance and let the hand go "why are you being so boring bat" Bruce sighed and replied calmly "because your ill and me touching you everywhere will only make you hotter". Joker huffed in annoyance and glared at Bruce, always over worrying as always.

Bruce grabbed the no scent shampoo and squeezed a blob onto his hand. He watched the Joker's eyes widening and quickly applied the shampoo to his hair lathering in the process. He finished lathering and stepped back to look at his handy work.

The Joker was looking frustrated, put out and annoyed, his hair had suds in it and was sticking up in different directions everywhere, he looked like an adorable child who had been forced to take a UN wanted bath. Bruce's mouth was twitching and when he saw the Joker's eyes narrow in anger, he couldn't take it and burst out laughing.

The Joker himself didn't seem to be finding it very funny and sat back with his arms crossed glaring at Bruce. He couldn't take Bruce's laughter anymore, although he loved it when the bat was happy, he didn't like it when the bat was laughing at him and not with him. Bruce caught sight of the Joker's face which set him on another round, he was glaring so hard, Bruce could almost feel lasers scarring his face.

He finally stopped laughing and touched the Joker's cheek tenderly "I'm sorry, it's just, you look so cute", Bruce was wrong if he thought that the Joker's glare couldn't get any worse.

"Shut up. I'm not cute."

"Ok, ok, you're not cute then."

"Well then hurry up and wash this rubbish off my head" the Joker said with a slight grimace, he hated the stuff, Bruce would always find a way to get it on his head or body, no fragrance so he wouldn't complain as much.

Bruce still felt laughter bubbling in his throat but pushed it down forcibly and lifted the plastic jug on the side to scoop up water and pour it on the Joker's head.

The Joker shut his eyes tight and took a deep breath in as Bruce poured the water on his head, he felt Bruce's hand rinsing the lather away and relaxed slightly, his hand was comforting. He waited until Bruce had finished and opened his eyes "can I get out now?"

Bruce sighed, he wanted the Joker to stay in the tub for at least another ten minutes but he knew the Joker would decline and he had already endured a hair washing. He reached for the Joker and helped him get out of the tub wrapped a towel around his wet waist. Joker grabbed Bruce's arms fiddling with his towel and pulled him in for a kiss.

Bruce happily went along with it and opened his mouth to let the Joker's tongue in, he felt a sharp sting on his lower lip and jutted his hips against the Joker's, he was getting hard. The Joker started to wrap his arms around Bruce's neck but he pulled his face away from the Joker's away with effort and stared in those glittering eyes.

They were both panting now and as much as Bruce wanted to carry on, he didn't want the Joker's fever to escalate so he wrapped an arm around the Joker's waist and pulled him back to the bedroom.

"Wait here, I'll get some clothes for you"

Bruce looked inside his wardrobe at the Joker's clothes and shook his head, none of those brightly coloured wacky suits would do for now… _He needs something to keep him cool_…

Bruce racked through his own clothes until he found a plain grey t- shirt, he lay it on his shoulder and went back in to find something for the lower regions. His hand grabbed a piece of clothing at the back of the wardrobe and he dug it up. They were his shorts, the ones he used to wear when he played tennis with associates from the company.

He shut the wardrobe and made it to the bed, Joker was playing with a set of cards he'd had under his pillow and quickly shoved them away when Bruce came back. Bruce threw the clothes at him and said "wear these, they'll keep you cool WITHOUT being naked."

The Joker slipped on the white shorts and the t-shirt without looking at them and looked down when he felt a breeze on his legs, he was wearing shorts?!

He looked up at Bruce and saw him smirking "why the hell did you give me these" and he pulled on the extra material in distaste. "Because, they'll keep you cool. Also because I've never seen you in anything but trousers when you're dressed."

He looked at the Joker and couldn't help the tent forming in his own trousers, the Joker looked _sexy_. Bruce thanked the lord that the shorts were elastic at the waist or they wouldn't have fit the Joker so well, only half of his thighs were covered and the rest were uncovered, Alfred would be alarmed, his legs were covered in scars.

Bruce didn't care about the scars. He couldn't say the same for the t-shirt, it hung limply on the Joker's thin form, it wasn't the best but it would have to do. He went over to the Joker and put his arms around his neck tugging him in to his own space. "You look fine, in fact, you look delicious."

He leaned in for a kiss but the Joker pulled away smirking "I'm 'ill' remember?" but he let Bruce kiss him the second time and melted into the touch. Melting mentally but also physically, his legs were started to wobble as they struggled to hold him up and he nearly fell to the floor.

Bruce quickly dragged him back up as he was going to land on the floor and lay him on the bed, he placed the quilt on top of the Joker and sat on the edge again. The Joker pushed the quilt off himself, it was so hot. Bruce eyed the quilt but didn't say anything, the Joker was probably annoyed for stopping twice now, and he had also said that he was hot.

"I'm going to get some food, do you want anything in particular?"

Joker didn't want Bruce to leave but he was starving for some reason, unusual for a person riddled with fever but then again, when was he ever normal? He thought for a couple of minutes and said "tomatoes, the little ones that Jeeves always puts in those containers in the fridge". Bruce nodded and made his way over to the kitchen, he knew the Joker had a strange tendency for eating cherry tomatoes, he'd never asked why.

Bruce went to the kitchen and grabbed the container of tomatoes, poured two glasses of orange juice and made two pieces of toast for himself. He returned to the room and sat on the bed by the Jokers thighs setting the tray down. Joker opened his eyes as the bed tilted down and noticing the tray on the bed, he dove straight for it.

He opened the container of tomatoes and let one fall into his mouth savouring the taste letting his eyes roll back into his head as the tomato broke and released its sour-sweet juices on his tongue, it had been a while since he had had tomatoes and he wasn't going to waste any time. Unaware that Bruce was watching him, he grabbed a hand full of tomatoes and shoved them in his mouth quickly swallowing and returning to the box for more until the container was empty. All in all, it had taken him 4 and a half minutes to empty the container. He sucked in the last of the juices in his mouth and licked his lips.

He finally looked up to see Bruce staring at him with a smirk on face "you love the tomatoes that much?" The Joker just shrugged and reached for the glass of orange juice downing it in one and then leant against the headboard looking at Bruce.

Bruce ate his own pieces of toast and got back up to put the tray back in the kitchen, Joker grabbed his arm and said "stay here".

Bruce nodded and placing the tray on the floor, took his own place in the bed, he didn't bother to put the quilt back on either of them. They would boil to death. Joker snuggled up to Bruce and pressed his ear against Bruce's chest, the heartbeat was calming and fascinating to listen to, he found himself getting used to the rhythm of Bruce's heart and smiled against his chest. _All mine._

Bruce stroked the Joker's hair until he fell asleep once again as he had done last night.

Alfred knocked on the door, he was quite reluctant since the last time he had walked in to see the Joker and Batman naked. Bruce heard the knock and scrambled out of bed to open the door leaving the sleeping joker on the bed alone.

Alfred thrust the tray into Bruce's hands and said "for him" and walked away before Bruce could question or at least thank him as Bruce looked down on the tray to see medicine, a fresh glass of water and a steaming bowl of soup.

He walked back into the bedroom and lay the tray on the bedside draw going back to the bed to wake the Joker up. Joker opened his eyes a slit and croaked slightly "mmhh, whaat" as Bruce shook him lightly to wake him. Bruce's voice rang clear in his ears forcing him to open his eyes fully "it's time for you to get up".

The Joker just groaned and shut his eyes once more curling into himself hoping that Bruce would let him go back to sleep. Bruce apparently wasn't having any of that and forced the Joker to sit upright leaning him up against the headboard.

The Joker protested by making his body floppy and lifeless so Bruce would find it difficult to keep him in the same position. Bruce grinned at the joker's behaviour and said "come on, please sit properly".

The Joker just glared at Bruce and continued to slide down, Bruce grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back up kissing him hard on the lips. The joker stopped flopping and stayed sitting as Bruce lay the tray on his legs.

The Joker looked up at Bruce questioningly and said "what is this?" Bruce smirked and sat down at the Joker's feet, "it's chicken soup, try to eat it all"

The joker looked at the soup for a second before picking the spoon up and loading it with chicken and liquid before shoving it in his mouth. He swallowed quickly wincing slightly at the slight burn of the hot liquid scalding his tongue and throat but dove into the soap for another spoon, it tasted…nice.

In between spoons he questioned Bruce as to the origins of the soup. Bruce smiled and said "do you like it? Alfred made it for you".

The Joker spluttered and spit a bit of chicken back out onto the tray "_Freddie_ made this for _me_?" He knew that the butler no longer feared him and they were civil with each other but this… nobody had ever done this kind of thing for him and Alfred doing this, he wasn't sure how he felt about it. He was…

Bruce stared at the Joker lost in his thoughts and said "are you ok?" Joker snapped out of his trance and looked at Bruce before recognition crossed his face. "Tell Freddie I said it's nice".

He didn't wait for a reply from Bruce and shovelled down the rest of the soup and swallowed his tablet with the glass of water setting it down once he'd gulped down the contents. He picked the tray up laying it on the other side of bed and leaned over to hold Bruce. Bruce let the Joker sit on his lap and stroked his back, he could feel the Joker's warm breath on his neck and forced himself to think elsewhere.

The Joker felt Bruce's rising bump in his crotch and smirked, the bat had tried to not do anything sexual with him the whole day, and he wasn't going to let him escape now. He licked a strip of Bruce's neck and smiled to himself as he heard Bruce's soft breath hitch.

Bruce stayed still and pretended nothing had happened but the joker attacked Bruce gain putting the tip of his tongue into the shell of his ear and licking inside it. Bruce snapped and grabbing the Joker's shoulders, he pushed his body far enough so that he could reach the Joker's lips. He pressed his lips hard against the joker and slipped his tongue inside quickly to taunt the Joker like he had Bruce.

The joker revelled in his success and let Bruce take his tongue panting slightly as Bruce stopped to take a breath. He didn't take his lips off the joker's body though and slid his lips down to the Joker's neck biting it hard and licking over the wound. The Joker felt endorphins rush in at the pain and groaned at the intense pleasure, he loved it when Bruce was rough with him.

Bruce attached his lips back onto the Joker's mouth and let his hands wander down to the Joker's trousers to open the buttons. He felt around and realised the Joker was wearing shorts and here he was fumbling for buttons. He stopped and pulled back chuckling. The Joker frowned and said "what?" _is he laughing at me?_ Thought the joker confused as to why he was laughing, it was normally the Joker who would be laughing by now, not Bruce.

Bruce shook his head and reached down to the Joker's shorts to pull them down but the Joker was grabbing his hands away from his shorts still annoyed, he had ruined the mood, wouldn't tell him why he had been laughing and now he was going to continue?

"Tell me" the Joker demanded, he wasn't sure why Bruce would be laughing but wanted to know if he had been laughing at him or not, Joker cringed at his self-confidence, he didn't care what people thought of him, only Bruce's opinion mattered.

"I was fumbling blindly for buttons because I had forgotten you were shorts" said Bruce corners of his mouth still twitching slightly. The Joker let his hands go and smirked, on the inside, he was relieved that Bruce wasn't laughing at him but at himself. Bruce pushed the Joker down onto the bed and lay himself down onto the Joker tucking his head into the joker's shoulder. "You've ruined the mood now" said the Joker, his voice slightly muffled with a twinge of annoyance.

The Joker put his arms around Bruce and breathed in his scent, he could never get enough of how the bat smelt, although he didn't care what he himself smelt like, Bruce's scent comforted him in a way nothing else could.

The joker stared up at the ceiling and sighed, he was bored. It had been a month since he had gone out as "the joker" and had had a lot of fun but here he was, sick and unable to move. Bruce got off the Joker and lay on the side of the bed next to him, Joker leaned against him and Bruce wrapped his arms around the Joker's waist in a tight embrace. The Joker closed his eyes and sighed again, Bruce was rubbing his nose into the Joker's neck softly.

The Joker hesitated, he didn't want Bruce to think he was bored because of him, Bruce probably wanted a rest, he had been taking of him and the last time he'd gone out as the Joker, Bruce was so exhausted, he had slept for 2 whole days.

Bruce sensed the Joker's restlessness and pressed his lips to the pale neck in front of him "bored?"

The Joker nodded and said "can't I go out?" Bruce shook his head firmly and said "no, keep your weird frisky plans for another day, you're ill and I don't want you getting worse". The Joker turned around in Bruce's arms and whined slightly "please, please can I go out. If you don't trust me, you can come with me".

Bruce went quiet and thought of where they could go with no interruptions, it's not as if the Joker was _that _recognizable without makeup anyway but still, they had to take caution, he also knew that the Joker didn't like being surrounded by too many people so… why hadn't he thought of that before? Bruce mentally slapped himself and suggested the idea to the Joker, it had been quite a while after all.

The Joker quickly sat up and said "really?" his eyes shining with excitement, mouth open wide with a grin. Bruce grinned and said "yes, really, now get ready, I'm coming back", he slid off the bed and left the Joker to get ready.

The Joker grinned to himself, finally, some fresh, open air. The city was so stuffy, toxic air was always entering the lungs of people poisoning their oxygen supply. Of course he was used to it but he had always preferred big open areas where he could run around without anyone looking at him or judging him, he knew Bruce wasn't like that. Bruce was different.

He jumped off the bed and ran towards the wardrobe grabbing the handles of the doors and opening it dramatically. He snatched a Jacket from one of his suits and shrugged it onto his shoulders. _That should keep Bruce from moaning about my temperature_ he thought as he pulled a hat onto his head. He grabbed a pair of trainers and went back to the bed slipping them on and tying the laces quickly.

Bruce came into the room and the Joker quickly stood up walking over to Bruce "going?" Bruce nodded and walked leading the way to the roof. T-shirt, shorts, suit jacket, converse's and a straw fedora, the Joker's outfit was far from normal but it seemed so casual for the Joker who normally wandered around in suits all the time. Then again, he couldn't complain, he was wearing a jacket so… he would even go as far to say that the look suited him.

They got into the helicopter and Bruce started the machine letting it go up. He glanced at the Joker and smiled, the Joker was so excited, he could barely contain his glee. His hands were sandwiched between his thighs which were vibrating slightly as he thrummed them up and down. He kept on looking out of the window and back forming some sort of rhythm.

They flew for about an hour until they reached the house and when Bruce landed, the Joker flung himself out of the door and ran and ran, he ran until Bruce wasn't able to see him. Bruce shut the helicopter off and jumped out the helicopter drinking in the sight in front of him, acres and acres of green and the Wayne manor, his childhood home. Looking at the Manor still brought him aching memories of nostalgia but he had learned to think of the happy moments, he wouldn't let his mind wander and force him to wallow in his sorrow.

He walked and walked until he reached the forest and stopped trying to listen for the Joker, he heard nothing, not even one little stone move out of place. He wandered further into the forest and called the Joker, if the Joker didn't want to be find, there was no way Bruce would find him but it was worth giving a shot at least.

He felt a leaf fall onto his shoulder and looked around, the Joker was around somewhere. He turned in a circle and walked on, any minute now… he felt Joker's body slam into his and he realised a slight "Oof" at the sudden force. The Joker wrapped his arm around Bruce's waist and hugged him tightly.

"Had trouble finding me Brucey baby?" he questioned Bruce releasing a rich laugh, Bruce relished it, he loved it when the Joker laughed truly without any malice or artificialness.

"Oh please. You knew it would be harder for me to find you without the suit". The Joker just laughed in reply and took Bruce's hand skipping out of the forest. Bruce watched as the wind blew the Joker's hair back and out of his face, he looked beautiful. The Joker stopped a little distance from the house and let go of Bruce's hand laying on the grass putting his hands behind his head and looking up at the sky.

Bruce followed his example and lay down beside him mimicking his position leaving an arm out. The Joker freed and arm and clasped their hands together, his eyes never leaving the sky. Bruce looked at the sky and found himself getting lost in it. He didn't know how long it had been but he found himself struggling to keep his eyes open and succumbed to the request his body was demanding.

Bruce felt cold air whip his face and opened his eyes immediately, he stared at the stars currently twinkling in the night sky and looked down. The Joker was half lying on top of him, his head leaning on Bruce's chest. He was breathing softly which meant he was relaxed and happy, Bruce sighed in relief and shut his eyes again stroking the Joker's hair softly.

"What's the time" the Joker asked groggily still slightly tired, sleep clouding his otherwise sharp senses, he couldn't be bothered to open his eyes. "Night time" Bruce replied still stroking Joker's hair, he briefly wondered where the hat was but let it go, they'd find it later. The Joker grunted softly and opened his eyes turning his head to look up, his eyes caught the glistening stars and he stared, they were odd he thought. Stars lit up an otherwise dark universe and provided hope for millions of people, no matter what was happening, there was always the light of the stars.

Though the Joker knew this applied to many people, he found that it did not apply to him at all, stars would not provide him light when his universe was unilluminated. Bruce would. Bruce was the only light in his world.

"Feeling better?" Bruce's question shook him out of his trance and he said "yes, much better. Thank you."

_Thank you for taking me out here. Thank you for caring. Thank you for loving me because I love you too. I love you._


End file.
